The Mysterious Digi-destin
by Coughie
Summary: A new digimon threat in the Digiworld (I hate summarys)
1. Default Chapter

digi1 The Mysterious DigiDestin 

Prologue   
TK: It's been a year since we defeated the powers of darkness. I am in now in the eighth grade. Davis and Ken got to be in the international youth soccer tournament and they are currently in America. Kari, Yolei and Cody are still around.   


TK was lying in his bed after work at school. "TK time for supper." his mother called to him. 

He slowly gets out of bed. "Coming mom." 

TK misses Patamon a lot and thinks of him all the time. He wishes to see him again sometime.   


In one part of the digi-world, Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon are running from evil Dark Lizardmon. The Dark Lizardmon are destroying sections of forest while chasing after them. They run into a cave to hide. 

Inside the cave was Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon, and Tentomon. 

"Does anyone know what is going on?" inquired Hawkmon. 

"There is a new evil in the Digi-world." Wormmon answered. 

"He wants all the digimon to work for him." continued Terriermon. 

"Whoever isn't on his side is considered an enemy." added Veemon. "He transforms all the digimon he captures into virus types." 

A Dark Lizardmon pasts the cave entrance. 

"We are the digimon of the digi-destin." resumed Tentomon. "He considers us an enemy." 

"Who is he?" asked Gatomon. 

"Evamon." Armadillomon answered. 

"We're in trouble." Patamon sighed. "What about the others? Are Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Betamon, Patimon, Biomon, and Lopmon are in danger too?" 

"I don't know." answered Tentomon.   


In America, Davis and Ken just finished playing against team from Brazil. They won 9-8. Willis, Mimi, and Michael met up with them that night after the game. They are walking to the dorm where Davis and Ken are staying. 

"Man, the Brazil team is tough." Davis told the group. "They almost kicked our butt." 

"It is because soccer is an national sport there." replied Willis. 

"Yeah." agreed Michael. "They teach soccer to the kids as young as two in that country." 

"Holy." Ken said impressed. 

Suddenly the digi-vices and D3s begin to go off. 

"Oh no." shouted Mimi. "There is trouble in the Digiworld."   


Back in Japan, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Izzy's digi-vices went off. They are at Izzy's house since his parents are out of town. 

"There is a new danger in the digi-world if the digi-vices and D3s are going off." Explained Izzy. 

"If there is a danger," Yolei said as she took out her D3 and pointed at the computer. "Then lets go." 

Then all the other kids point their D3s at the computer. In America, Davis, Ken, Willis, Michael point their's at a computer in the dorm. All of them enter the digi-world. 

"Hey guys." called Davis. "Long time no see." 

"Davis, Ken, Willis, Michael, Mimi." called Izzy. "Your D3s went off too." 

"Yeah." Answered Michael. 

"We better find our digimon." Cody told the others. 

The digi-destin split up to look for their digimon. Davis went Ken, Kari, Willis, and Yolei. TK went with Cody, Mimi, Michael, and Izzy.   



	2. Chapter 2

digi2 Michael: When we walking to the dorm from Davis and Ken's soccer game, our digi-vices and D3s went off and we all when back to the digiworld. We met TK, Cody, Izzy, Yolei, and Kari there because their D3s went off as well. Now we got to find our digimon.   


TK, Cody, Mimi, Michael, and Izzy began walking around the woods around a lake looking for their Digimon. 

"Betamon." Michael called. 

"Patamon." TK yelled. 

"Patimon." Mimi called. 

"Armadillomon." Cody called. 

"Tentomon." Izzy called. 

"Michael." a voice called. 

Michael turned around and sees Betamon coming out of the lake. He runs towards him and the others followed. "Betamon, I was worried." 

"About what?" 

"I thought you were in danger." Michael answered. "Our digi-vices went off." 

"There is no danger." Betamon told the digi-destin. "Well not that I know of." 

"Have you seen the others?" TK asked Betamon. 

"Patimon is not far from here." Betamon told them. "It will take you to her." 

Suddenly they hear a crash in the woods. The group goes to investigate. They see a herd of Dark Tyranomon destroying the forest. 

"Help." a faint voice called. 

"It's Patimon." Mimi exclaimed. 

Mimi runs ahead of them. She sees the Dark Tyranomon are after Patimon. "Patimon." 

"Mimi!" 

Suddenly, a fast figure comes out of the woods and grabs Patimon in it's mouth and out of danger. It drops Patimon by a tree when the Dark Tyranomon past. Then it disappered. 

"What was that?" Cody exclaimed   


On the other side of File Island, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Willis recently found the other digimon. Wormmon began to explain everything. 

"A new evil digimon is beginning to take over the digiworld." he began. "His name is Evamon. He is turning all digimon he captures to their virus forms. Any Digimon that is not on his side is concidered an enemy. He conciders the digimon of the digi-destin an enemy. He is trying to destroy all of us." 

"We got to defeat him." Ken exclaim. 

"Yeah." Kari and Yolei agreed. 

"We can't." Gatomon replied. "Evamon is a Mega digimon." 

Instantly the ground began to shake. The Dark Lizardmon were back. Floating over them was Evamon. 

"Evamon is a virus type mega digimon. His brain rupture will leave your head spinning." 

"Greetings Digi-destin." Evamon greeted evily. 

"You leave the Digimon alone." yelled Davis. 

"You can't tell me what to do." Evamon growled. "Kunemon attack." 

Hundreds of Kunemon come out of nowhere. 

"Kunemon are rookie type insect digimon. Their electric thread will shock you." 

"Electric Thead." 

All the Kunemon attack and wrapped all the digimon and digidestin in electric thread and hung them in a tree. 

"Once I get rid of you and the other digi-destin." yelled Evamon. "No one will stand in my way." 

"The other digi-destin will save us." Ken told Evamon. 

"No they won't." Evamon teased. "You were once the digimon emperor weren't you." 

"Don't remind me." 

Evamon eyes began to glow. Memories Ken purged from his head when he was digimon emperor came back to him. 

"Don't look into his eyes, Ken." Wormmon pleaded. 

"Knock it off." Ken yelled to Evamon. 

Evamon made all the memories the digi-destin tried to forget come back. All of them were screaming. 

"Lighting Paw." a male voice yelled. 

All the electric thread that was around the digimon and the digi-destin came off and they fell to the ground. 

"What just happened?" said Yolei confused. 

"Nevermind lets get Evamon." Ken yelled. 

"I'm sorry I have to go." Evamon told them. "Kunemon, Dark Lizardmon get them." 

Evamon disappers and the Dark Lizardmon and Kunemon prepare to attack. 

"Are you guys ready to digi-volve?" Willis asked the digimon. 

"Yeah." Terriermon replied. " but Patamon, Tentomon, and Armadillomon can't." 

"We will fight the Kunemon." Patamon tells them. 

"Than lets do it." Yolei shouts as she and the others pull out their digivices. 

"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon." 

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillomon." 

"Terriermon digivolve to Galgomon." 

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon." 

"Digi-armour energize." Kari calls. 

"Gatomon armour digivolve to Nerfetmon, the angel of light." 

The digimon fight the Dark Lizardmon until they are defeated. An hour later the two teams came back togethers. They talk about what happened. 

"We were saved by a mysterious digimon too."Ken tells the group. 

"I wonder why." Cody replied. 

Not far from the digi-destin, were two figures with the two digimon that saved them. The two digimon were Black Tailmon and Wolfmon. Moments later they return to their rookie forms of Bakumon and Pupmon. 

"You did good, you guys." a male voice tells them. 

"Lets go home." a female voice says. 

TO BE CONTINUED   



	3. Chapter3

digi3 Three days later, Ken and Davis returned from America. Their team lost in the final round to the United Kingdom. 

The digi-destin (Tai, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Davis, Ken) with the digimon that escaped (DemiVeemon, Motimon, Poramon, Upamon, Tokemon, Nyaromon, Minomon). 

"We got to save the rest." Sora began. "If Evamon is after the digi-destin digimon, we got to get them out of there." 

"I got an E-mail from Willis." Izzy told the others. "He is really worried about Lopmon. He and Michael are senting an emails to the digi-destin they know about to warn them of the new threat." 

"Evamon has already captured some of the others." Minomon replied. 

"You know where they are." Davis asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Me and Minomon went into the digiworld last night." Ken answered. "They have Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Lopmon." 

"We better go after them." Joe exclaimed. 

"Yeah." Tai agreed. 

"We will meet in the computer room after school tommarow." Izzy exclaimed. "I will Email Willis to come." 

In Davis', Kari's, and TK's class, a new student was in their class. His name was Graham. He was from England. 

"Nice to meet you." he said as he bowed to the class. Then he took a seat beside Davis. 

"TK," the teacher told him. "Can you give Graham a copy of your notes?" 

The bell rang at Ken's school indicating school was done. Ken left quickly and accidently ran into a girl knocking her books out of her hands. 

"Sorry." Ken said as he helped pick up her books. 

"That okay." she said. 

Ken continued to the school. 

All the digi-destin (Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Kari, TK, Cody, Willis, Matt, and Joe) entered the digi-world. Ken showed them where the prison camp was. Surrounding the camp was dozens of dark tyromon. 

"They are looking pretty tough." said Willis. 

"We got to find a way to get in there." Tai exclaimed. 

"Already have." Ken replied. "Wormmon is a virus type digimon. He got in and out no problem." 

Suddenly all of them notice a black digimon climbing the wall of the prison camp. 

"What's that?" Yolei wonder. 

Izzy took out his computer. Flashed his digi-vice at the digimon then put it in his computer. 

"It's Black Tailmon." he answered. "Black Tailmon is a virus type verison of Gatomon. Watchout for his Lightning Paw and Cat's Eye." 

"He must be one of Evamon goons." Davis exclaimed. 

The Black Tailmon jumped to the other side of the wall. 

"Wormmon follow him." Ken whispered to him. 

"Okay Ken." 

Wormmon climbed over the wall. Over the wall was various cages with digimon in it. Wormmon sees the Black Tail stoping at a cage with a Penmon. 

"Black Tailmon behind you." whispered the Penmon 

Black Tailmon turns around and sees Wormmon. "Cat's Eye" His eyes glow and looks into Wormmon's eyes. It makes his eyes glow and stay completly still. 

"Lightning Paw." he said as he swiped his paw on the lock. Both Black Tailmon and Penmon escaped. When Black Tailmon disappeared, Wormmon went back to normal. 

"What happened?" he said to himself. 

Suddenly a Kunemon sees him. "Intruder by the cages." 

Outside the prison camp, the digi-destin notice that the Dark Tyranomon enter the prison camp. 

"Oh no they saw Wormmon." Cried Ken. 

"Let's go." announced Tai. 

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE." cried the digimon (but Tai, Matt, Ken, Willis and Joe.)   
"Veemon digivolve to Raidramon." 

"Hawkmon digivolve to Shurimon." 

"Armadillomon digivolve to Digmon." 

"Patamon digivolve to Pegasusmon." 

"Gatomon digivolve to Nefertmon." 

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterrimon." 

"Terriormon digivolve to Galgomon." 

"Gold rush." Digmon drills into the side of of the walls. The wall falls to the ground. Wormmon who was running from the dozens of Kunemon sees them. 

"Wormmon, digi-volve." Ken called. 

Wormmon nods. "Wormmon digi-volve to Stingmon." 

All the Kunemon runaway in fear. The Dark Tyranomon begin to crowd around the Digi-Destin. All the digimon attack them. Suddenly one of the Dark Tyranomon di-digivolves and turns into a Guilmon and passes on. A black shadow flies out of his body. 

"What's was that?" exclaimed Joe. 

"The dark shadow." said a voice. 

Joe turns toward one of the cages. "Gomamon." 

"Spiking strike." Stingmon comes toward the cage and cuts the lock off. 

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkamon." 

Ikkamon joined the fight. Suddenly something appeared in the sky. It was Evamon. 

"Well, well isn't this interesting, the Digi-destin and you have fallen into my trap." 

"Trap?" the digi-destin said with fear. 

A large cage appears locking all digi-destin. Single cages appear locking the digimon and draining their power and turning them back to rookies." 

"You already lost digi-destin." Evamon laughed. 

"Pupmon digivolve to Wolfmon." 

A large wolf-like digimon jumps over the wall and knocks over Evamon breaking a device that he held in his hand. The cages disappear and Wolfmon jumps over the wall and dissappears. 

"That lousy Wolfmon." Evamon said angery as he vanished. 

All of them returned to the real world. All the digi-destin are now at Ken's room with their digimon. 

"We need go to back tommarow to find Wolfmon." TK announced. "She will know what is going on." 

"I don't think it is going to be that easy." Izzy interupted. 

"Why?" asked Matt. 

"Look at this." he answered as showed them his computer. 

Wolfmon is a vaccince type champion digimon with the mission of protecting the digi-world from evil virus digimon. The digimon was destroyed by Devimon and never seen since. 


	4. The Brit Digi-Destin (Part One)

digi4 The Brit Digi-destin (Part One) 

Yolei: Ken found a prison camp were Digimon were locked up as rookies preparing them to become virus digimon and serve Evamon. It turned out to be a trap. If it wasn't for Wolfmon, we would of been defeated. When we got to Ken's, Izzy found out Wolfmon was a digimon that was destroyed by Devimon and not reborn in primary village.   


"You showed Evamon, Pupmon." said a girl in her room. 

"That right." Pupmon answered. 

(Voice over)"I'm Kristine from London, England. My digimon partner is Pupmon. Me and my cousin Graham recently moved to Japan from Great Britain. Graham's Digimon partner is Bakumon. He is mostly seen as Dark Tailmon." 

(FLASHBACK) 

Five years ago . . . 

In a house in the outskirts of London, a car pulls up to Kristine's house. Out of the car comes, eight year old Graham. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle by his mother when he was three because his father didn't want him around. He just came back from a visit to his mother. 

He goes into the den and inside was Kristine playing on the internet. Kristine was a genius was went to a special school for children with high IQ. She would rather be a regular public school with the rest of her friends. 

"Find anything interesting." Graham asked. 

"Hi Graham," Kristine replied. "How was your parents?" 

"Same as always. I spent a lot of time with mom. Dad completly ignored me." 

"Something came in the mail for the both of us." Kristine announced as took out a box. "I didn't open it yet." 

"What is it?" 

Kristine opened the box. Inside there was a computer disc. Graham picks up the disc and opens the disc drive and puts it in. 

"Maybe the instructions are on the disc." he said. 

The computer starts to glow.A wind blows around the room blowing papers around the room. Things get knocked to the floor. 

"What's going on?" Kristine said as held the box as held on to the chair. 

Without warning, both of them get sucked into the computer.   


Kristine and Graham wake up. Around them was a forrest and it was dark and cold. The trees were huge and nearby was a river. 

"Where are we?" said Kristine scared. 

"I don't know." Graham replied frightened. 

They notice now that they were wearing different clothes. Around their neck on piece of leather cord was a device (D-3). On their belts was a mini computer (D-terminal). 

"What happened to our clothes?" Graham wondered. "And what are these?" 

"I don't know, Graham." Kristine answered. "We better find a place to hide. This place is starting to creep me out." 

"I agree." 

They go deeper into the rain forrest. Suddenly they see something dart through the tops of the trees. After it landed on a branch, something shot at it, luckly it leaped off in time but as it was in mid-air, whatever was shot at him got him. Dark Tailmon fell in front of them and passed out. 

"What is it?" Kristine said. 

Graham picks he up as it un-digivolved into Bakumon. He didn't see his D-Power glow. Now the something was shoting at them. 

"Run!" cried Kristine. 

They ducked into a cave. An insect digimon flies by looking for them. 

"What was that?!" Graham screamed. 

"A Snimon." Bakumon said weakly. 

"What did you say?" Graham said shocked. 

"A Snimon." Bakumon said again. 

"Why was he after you?" Graham asked. 

"I was minding my own business and he attacked." He answered. "I digivolved to Dark Tailmon to get away but I was no match for it. Thanks for getting me out of there." 

"You're welcome." Kristine said politly. "Can you do us a favour and tell us where we are?" 

"This is the Highland Forrest of Moon Island of the digiworld." Bakumon said. "It is usually safe around here thanks to Wolfmon but all of us are getting attacked lately by evil Digimon. By the way I am Bakumon." 

"I'm Graham." 

"I'm Kristine."   



End file.
